


【172】九九归一

by Arsenolite



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 夏深 - Freeform, 浩翰深海 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenolite/pseuds/Arsenolite
Kudos: 3





	【172】九九归一

*内含72+12，72结局注意避雷  
*ooc，勿上升  
*一个烂尾存稿

李汶翰坐在包间里看着大家吵吵嚷嚷，兴致缺缺，只是一杯接一杯地灌酒。不知道谁叫了人陪酒，几个二十出头的小伙子一边奉承一边身体往上凑，李汶翰看不惯那些虚伪的嘴脸，借口醒酒拔腿就往外逃。

厅外最亮的灯下，坐着一男生，安静喝酒的样子和整个世界都格格不入。穿的是很保守衬衣，领口却堪堪开到胸前，若隐若现最叫人心痒，明明长相不俗，竟也没个人搭讪。

李汶翰拔腿才要过去，忽见管栎闪出来：“哎呦，我倒要瞧瞧是什么神仙能让我们李总看直了眼？”

管栎是这家店的老板，也是李汶翰旧相识，两人熟了说话没个正经。李汶翰难得没怼回去，朝着那人扬了扬下巴，管栎顺着他的视线看过去，待看清楚后一时间有点语塞。

“你倒是会挑，不过有主了。”

李汶翰也不吃惊，没人上前搭讪就说明了问题。他点点头：“那算了。”他又没那种嗜好，男人有的是，抢别人的还劳心费神。

恰巧那人转头，往李汶翰这边看，头顶的光直直射到他身上，因为角度问题看得不甚真切，但目光却能穿透阴影和嘈杂，准确无误的落到李汶翰身上，四目相对的一刹，李汶翰预感，他马上就要失去底线了。

见面地点选在城郊一家咖啡店，是李振宁选的——初遇的第二天李汶翰的微信收到好友申请，头像正是本人，备注简洁的“李振宁”三个字。李振宁，李汶翰爽快同意申请的同时又把名字读了一遍，这名字听起来像是高中班上最纯洁也最羞涩的小男生，似乎和他的样子有点不相符。

咖啡店里人屈指可数，和占地面积形成鲜明对比。李汶翰到的时候李振宁已在角落坐着打游戏了，感觉到有人靠近，他警惕地抬头，正对上李汶翰略带玩味的眼神。李汶翰自顾自坐下，揶揄道：“以为你胆子很大，结果跑这么远。你家那位管挺严？”

李振宁游戏接近尾声，顾不上抬眼皮：“什么我家你家的，都是为了上’床，他才管不着我寻找真爱。”

李汶翰乐了：“才见一次就成真爱了？那多见几次，连下辈子都定了。”

“Victory~”李振宁扔下手机，轻快地笑一声，伸手拿咖啡——拿李汶翰的咖啡，他抓住对方下意识缩回去的手指，直视李汶翰：“不试试怎么知道？”

眼前这位比李汶翰想象的还要有趣，他顺杆爬，装作不解，问道：“怎么试？”

“就是你想的那样咯~”

李汶翰从来不问李振宁的金主是谁，他想知道很容易，但他并不想知道，无关他人，他要的只是两个人在床上的各种体验。李汶翰喜欢玩花样，李振宁又从不制止，和以前的床伴不同，李振宁几乎是发自内心接受一切，这让他如获至宝，公司也不按时去了，全靠助理盯着，宛如沉溺后宫荒废朝政的昏君。

一丝不挂的李振宁被蒙住眼睛仰面扔在床上，双手被领带绑了压在背后，有冰凉的东西进入甬道，他不适地扭动着腰，却被李汶翰掐住：“乖乖等哥哥，一会儿就让你爽。”

李振宁张了张口，只发出几声细碎的呻 吟，跳’蛋上来就是最大档，强烈而有规律的震动加上感官被放大令他飘飘欲仙，他甚至不知道李汶翰何时离去的。

跳’蛋只在一个地方震动的滋味并不好受，他动来动去寻找更舒服的姿势，自己玩得不亦乐乎时，床头传来的手机铃声使他清醒了三分——他听得出来电人，虽然没有改备注的习惯，但是他会给一些人换特殊的铃声。

“李......李汶翰......李汶翰......”电话还是要接的，李振宁动不了，艰难地吐出的几个字被浴室的水声阻挡在门外。算了，想想要怎么解释。持续的快感积累让人不能正常思考，李振宁现在卡在高潮的边缘，进退两难，可那将解救他的人还没来。

手机又响了，十五秒的铃声响了一遍才停止，李振宁似乎已经透过深蓝色的领带看到那人一张不怒自威的脸，不停地拨电话终于耐心耗尽摔手机的样子。

浴室的门被打开，有洗发水和沐浴露伴着热气飘过来，李振宁似抓住救命稻草，含糊不清地嘟囔：“李汶翰......”

李汶翰神清气爽，拨了他眼前的遮蔽物，欣赏被情欲染红的双眸：“等不及了？”

李振宁的玉茎早就挺立了，李汶翰稍稍撸两把，他就直接交代在他手上了。

高 潮过后的李振宁还在失神，后穴的跳’蛋已经被取出换上了李汶翰的真家伙，他身体软成一滩水，任由李汶翰把他翻过来，摆成方便的姿势。

也不过刚抽 插数十下，床头的手机又响了。李振宁扭头望他：“电话...”

李汶翰不想扫兴，刚想说不管，李振宁又说：“他已经打了两次了。”

李汶翰听出这个“他”是谁了，他把束缚李振宁的领带解开放他去接电话，忍不住竖起耳朵听。

电话对面是低沉的男声：“怎么不接电话？”

“哦，刚刚在洗澡。”

“你过来吧，地址发给你了。”

谎话张口就来，李汶翰扯了扯嘴角，看着那人略微恭敬的神情忽然心里酸溜溜的，生出一丝嫉妒，于是他报复性狠狠一顶——

“唔......好......”

李振宁回头嗔怪地瞪一眼始作俑者。

电话那头的人自是听到这一声，李振宁没来得及听他有什么反应，迅速挂断电话。

李汶翰还没爽，李振宁心怀愧疚，可是那边的人又耽误不得，他跪坐在床边踌躇。

李汶翰只做不解：“谎都扯了，怎么不来个全套，你倒是个大忙人，这边爽完还得赶着去下一场。”他没听出自己的话语里冒着醋意，李振宁却听出来了，只是他从来都是下意识答应金主的任何要求，没想过还可以拒绝他，也不知道那人被拒绝的反应，是怒极反笑，还是淡漠置之。

李振宁想得出神，李汶翰只当他还在左右为难，算了，宰相肚里能撑船。他大手一挥：“行了走吧，别为难了，下次双倍补偿我就是了。”

李振宁没想到他这么好说话，瞪圆了眼瞅他，似是不信。

李汶翰耸耸肩：“那你要我怎样，哭着求你别走？”

那倒不是，只是......李振宁看向李汶翰挺 立的下身。

李汶翰顺着他的目光望下去，觉得好笑：“全世界只有你能干这活是不是？”

成吧，是他自己多虑了，李振宁穿戴整齐离开了。

门被推开又关上，整个房间蓦得陷入死寂，有汽车飞驰的声音远远传来，入耳时仿佛来自遥远的国度。

李汶翰没兴致再找别人，他自己草草解决后，没来由的打电话给管栎。

“管栎，李振宁他，”

管栎知道他要问什么，气鼓鼓打断：“你现在知道问了？早干嘛去了？”

不出两分钟夏瀚宇的资料已经悉数发过来，李汶翰大致浏览一遍，是个四线演员外加歌手，出道近两年，正是有热度有人气的阶段。啧，李汶翰满是不屑，当红小鲜肉怎么这么不检点。

此时不知检点的小鲜肉正盛怒的掐着李振宁的腰狠狠顶 弄，边顶边往他臀上抡巴掌，李振宁自知理亏，也不反抗，反而抬得更高来讨好夏瀚宇。殊不知，他乖顺迎合的样子在夏瀚宇看来又是另一回事。

夏瀚宇话少，不似李汶翰那般从床下贫到床上，荤 话 骚 话张口就来，他的话总是闷在心里。比如现在，他很想质问李振宁，你后面那么湿是被谁玩了？电话都敢不接是因为他？谁这么厉害让你乐不思蜀？我都只有你一个你他妈凭什么玩得这么大？

可是这些他一句都问不出来，全都转化为直白的行动。他在用实际行动告诉李振宁：我生气了，而我生气后果很严重。其实他也不要求什么，李振宁是个什么人他心知肚明，若说要求忠诚那着实过分，可是......夏瀚宇就是有说不清道不明的愤怒情绪，他自己也解释不清。只要现在李振宁回头哭求他轻一点，他的怒气立刻就能烟消云散，可是没有，他只是不吭声地忍着，这让夏瀚宇的愤怒达到顶峰。

不记得是凌晨几点了，只记得夏瀚宇做了好几次，李振宁被他折腾得筋疲力尽，昏昏沉沉直要睡过去，听到夏瀚宇在他耳边说：“你别妄想逃跑了，你只能是我的。”

夏瀚宇发的地址是酒店，李振宁却是在夏瀚宇的家里醒来，他暗自揣摩，夏瀚宇应该已经气消了，不然绝不可能把他带回家。于是他心情大好，又打量起夏瀚宇的卧室。前两个月夏瀚宇一直都在剧组，偶尔来一发也都是在外面，算起来是好久没来过了。

夏瀚宇推门而入，往床头柜搁了一碗粥，他微微窘迫，不自在地递给李振宁一管药膏，消肿的。

李振宁接过一看，面色有些难看，再抬头时用审犯人的眼神从头到脚打量夏瀚宇：“你得绝症了？你被封 杀了？你受什么刺激了？”

夏瀚宇被这一连串无厘头的猜想砸得一时梗住：“不是，我，就想对你好。”

“对我好？”李振宁一时失言，夏瀚宇还真对他不错，衣食住行，兴趣爱好，照顾的都挺周全。非要挑理的话，夏瀚宇在床上确实很粗暴，像是对待别人的玩具一样。不过李振宁也不觉得难过，他正好以此为戒，警告自己不动真情。

当然，人在警告自己不许动情之时，必然已经动情。

李振宁从不输在话头，他仗着夏瀚宇今天不会再欺负他，扬起下巴放狠话：“真对我好你就赶紧把我放了，你又不是不知道——”

“我能比他更好。”

李振宁听得满脸黑线，但见夏瀚宇一脸诚恳，他又回味了一遍。“哦，我听懂了。你怎么还来真的啊，我图你的钱，你图我的身体，各取所需要什么感情？”

“我不是！”夏瀚宇矢口否认。

“你不是，”李振宁戏谑道，“你不止是图我的身体，还因为，我长得像你初恋情人。”

夏瀚宇错愕，他从没跟李振宁说过这话，也不知道李振宁听谁说的。他张张嘴想解释，发现并没有什么理由。

“我先走了，总之我不是你想的那样。”经纪人已经在敲门了，夏瀚宇麻利穿好外套离去，剩李振宁自己在房间发愣。

有时候他觉得夏瀚宇已经把他当成了另一半，真心喜爱的那种，但他对于李汶翰的反应，并不似自己想象的，会大发雷霆，会禁止他再出门，会时时刻刻派人盯着。夏瀚宇的占有欲是写在脸上的，李振宁设想了所有的结果，独独未料到这种。说到底......夏瀚宇喜欢的也不是他，那些关心与温柔都是他想给另一个人的，并非属于李振宁。

其实想通了就没什么大不了，李振宁厌恶这样迷乱在感情中的自己，厌恶他和夏瀚宇之间的关系，不如和李汶翰来的简单分明。

再和李汶翰上’床的时候更多了一丝坦然，李汶翰看他闭着眼享受的样子，只觉得自己卖力很不公，又开始出言挑逗。

“和明星上’床什么感觉？”

“挺…挺好的…”

“要不你跟我吧，我肯定比他有钱，我也能养你。”

李振宁睁开眼，因为眸中带水的缘故，和平时的媚态相比平添几分柔弱，他语气中带着微不可闻的挑衅：“那得看他愿不愿意放人了～”

李汶翰冷哼一声：“老子可是他的金主，是他的爹，他给我跪下磕头还来不及呢。李振宁，他拿着我给他的钱买你，你说说，哪如直接卖给我划算，还省去中间商赚差价。”

李振宁被顶得脑子短路，好半天才回过神来，夏瀚宇最近是有个代言，正好是李汶翰公司的产品，太讽刺了。李振宁没再说话，床上总提别的男人不大好，而且他也舒服得说不出话。

李振宁只把这些话忘在脑后，床上的话哪能相信，何况他也不相信李汶翰真想要，到手了就没新鲜感了，男人嘛，谁不爱新鲜。

夏瀚宇沉默地做完一次，用带茧的掌心抚摸李振宁的小腹，里面有他刚刚射进去的体液。

“李汶翰来找我了。”

李振宁被他摸得发痒，笑嘻嘻地问：“你怎么说的？”他的样子好像在盘问别人的故事，半分没有故事主人公该有的情绪。

“我说，全凭你。”

夏瀚宇的话里听不出是悲是喜，他说：“反正我都尊重你。”

嗬，这话乍一听直叫人感动的痛哭流涕，在李振宁听来却甚是刺耳，他心中酸涩，一个不小心就把心里的话问出来：“你就不挽留？”

夏瀚宇摇头，苦笑道：“要走的人我留不住。”

于是第二次做得索然无味，夏瀚宇机械地进进出出，李振宁也有一句没一句的哼哼唧唧。

夏瀚宇咬着嘴唇望向失神的李振宁，片刻后他问，“我们上次约好的一起去看演唱会，票都买了，看完再正式分手怎么样。”

李振宁想了想没有理由拒绝，演唱会的日期是下月初，他总归是等得起的。

李振宁猜测夏瀚宇正式结束这段关系之前会往死里玩他，事实却恰恰相反，夏瀚宇为了新专辑忙得焦头烂额，偶尔约他出来也都是吃饭。这让李振宁不得不相信经纪人所说的“有一种爱叫做放手”。

李振宁，不许动情。

虽说演唱会是下个月，但夏瀚宇又不再要做，李振宁就顺理成章搬到李汶翰家，他不合时宜的想起那句“流浪几张双人床，换过几次信仰”，他自己也不知道换过几张双人床了，现在却连信仰都没了，像是傀儡，是行尸走肉，任人摆布。

李汶翰是这情场的胜利者，每天回家看到李振宁的身影都令他沾沾自喜：看吧，没有什么东西是我得不到的，我管你是谁，我想要什么，你都得乖乖让出来。

演唱会那天，李汶翰非常大度的没有跟过去，李振宁刻意逗他：“你真的不怕我们俩私奔？”

“嘁，”李汶翰眼皮都不抬一下，“你俩能私奔早奔了，还有我什么事？”

李振宁想想觉得有道理。说来也应该是最后一次和夏瀚宇见面了，李振宁仔细打扮一番，自己开开心心去了。

演唱会上的两个人各怀心事，兴致都不高，不过是跟着合唱几句凑凑热闹。李振宁忍不住生出自恋的想法：夏瀚宇以后会不会怀念我？和别人做//爱的时候、听五月天的歌的时候，会不会想起我？

他转头看一旁的夏瀚宇，他平时也是沉默寡言，心事重重的样子，今日更甚，眉头紧锁，不住地啃咬着自己嘴皮，看上去是在思考什么不简单的问题。

唱到温柔的时候，夏瀚宇突然悄无声息站起来，摘下口罩。因为怕被粉丝认出，夏瀚宇照例是带了口罩和鸭舌帽的。

李振宁吓了一跳赶紧去拉他：“你疯啦！”

夏瀚宇握住他伸出的手，用力一拉把人拉到怀里，低头吻了上去。

李振宁彻底傻了，就算是有过无数次的交/欢，他们也很少接吻，从来都是直奔主题。况且李振宁也不喜欢接吻——接吻能让原本不相爱的两个人逐渐相爱，所以他要尽量避免出现这种情况。

在演唱会上接吻，是第一次也是最后一次吧。没想到夏瀚宇突然来这么一出，这不像是他的作为。

李振宁突然就觉得这次分手挺值得，还有之前都得不到的东西，夏瀚宇以前不屑给他的东西。

也不再理会周围有没有粉丝拍到，他闭上眼，回应起这个绵长又深入的吻。

之后两个人略带尴尬地坐到散场。

散场一时人挤人，夏瀚宇一只手紧紧攥着李振宁的手腕往空地钻。他扭过脸来冲李振宁说了句话，但是李振宁只能看到他的嘴巴一张一合，场馆里太吵了，他大声回一句：“什么？”

夏瀚宇摇摇头。

等到了室外，李振宁甩了甩被吵得嗡嗡作响的头，看一眼欲言又止的夏瀚宇：“我先走了。”

夏瀚宇攥着他的手没有丝毫要松开的意思，他开门见山地说：“我后悔了。”

“啊？”李振宁当时下没反应过来，另一只手腕突然也被握住，歪头一看竟然是李汶翰。

李汶翰拉着李振宁往相反的方向用力，他说：“夏先生不能出尔反尔，该结束就结束了，留恋过去可没意思。”

李汶翰此生做过最荒唐的事就是买了一张演唱会门票，坐在夏瀚宇和李振宁的后方。他明明一点都不关心这场“分手约会”，就算两人真的如戏言一般私奔了，也不干他半毛钱关系，顶多郁闷两天，再换个人。

但他就是鬼使神差地买了票，还从头坐到尾。期间他捏着门票不停地问自己，我是谁？我为什么在这里？我怎么做这等傻事？应该是因为李振宁床上功夫了得，让人不愿失去吧，李汶翰如是安慰自己。

两个人在黑暗中接吻他看到了，他几乎瞬间弹起，察觉到自己失态又缓缓坐下。说不出那是怎样一种感受，如同淋浴时鼻腔进水一般，酸涩痛苦又无力缓解。

想到自己也鲜少尝那诱人的唇，李汶翰暗暗下决心，以后每次前 戏都要吻个够。

夏瀚宇也拉着手腕用力，分毫不退让：“李总，我明确地告诉你，我反悔了。”

李振宁被两个人拉扯的要散架了，他甩开两人的手崩溃道：“你们问过我的意见吗？”

“你跟谁走？”两人同时开口。

李振宁叫苦不迭，他弱弱地一指李汶翰：“我的东西都在他那儿……”

于是夏瀚宇选择妥协，在李振宁跟着李汶翰转身离开的时候，他还是忍不住说：“李汶翰，我会用自己的方式赢回来的。”

李振宁晚些时候刷微博，刷到夏瀚宇的微博：

“就算跟 自己的青春告别了”

他笑了。他没忘记，他是怎么和夏瀚宇开始的。

他那时候去武音找同学，顺便旅个游，碰上来母校拜访老师的夏瀚宇，夏瀚宇一见到他，眼睛都看直了。之后经纪人就找到他，递了包/养合同。李振宁一直不明白，为什么夏瀚宇只须看一眼就能决定，为什么夏瀚宇就选的是他。

直到他无意中听到夏瀚宇和胡家豪打电话。

“你不知道，他长得有多像，我第一眼看到的时候都呆住了。”

合理推测，夏瀚宇是在母校遇到和自己初恋长着一样的脸的李振宁，才会只有一眼就作出决定。

替身情人，多烂的梗啊，哪怕是分手前最后一次约会，也还是在祭奠他的青春，而不是和李振宁的千百次缠绵。

李振宁祈祷这场比赛的最后赢家是李汶翰，毕竟两者相害取其轻。他不想再做替身了，哪怕是做李汶翰的玩物，也好过经历日日的低头叹息和一颗心死去活来。

手里的手机突然被人抽走，李汶翰整个人压上来，像考了双百的小学生期待的向父母索要奖励：“我厉害吗，连夏瀚宇都无可奈何的人，偏偏到我手里了。”

李振宁反手推开他，跪在床上缓缓解开衬衫扣子，把胸前的的两点红送到李汶翰跟前：“多谢李总替我赎身，这是报酬。”

李汶翰不轻不重地咬了一口，有些不悦：“你知道我不想要这个。”

李振宁哆嗦一下，还想要更多，他抓着李汶翰的手抚摸自己，忽闪着大眼睛说：“我人都是你的了你还要什么，难不成要我的心？”

李汶翰发泄似地狠掐他的腰，也不顾他的连连求饶，愤愤地说：“我是想要，可你又没有心。”

“李总别想那些没用的，炮//友变情人的情节太low了，配不上你我这么有品位的人，谁不是为了玩玩，感情太轻贱，是末等人追逐的，你和我早就不需要了，不是吗？”

李振宁分了神去想夏瀚宇，若是说出这话的人是夏瀚宇，他恐怕又是另一种说辞了，说不定夏瀚宇要心，他就立刻剖了装进盘子里，马不停蹄献给夏瀚宇。可悲的是夏瀚宇不要他的心。

李汶翰看着他心事重重，只做不觉。他李汶翰什么不明白，说不知道，那是他装傻。他没再说话，扯开拉链享用自己应得的报酬。

然而让李汶翰和李振宁都没想到的是，夏瀚宇口中“他的方式”，是同归于尽。

隔天上午李振宁正做着甜甜的梦，就被李汶翰电话轰炸醒了。

“喂...”

“还有心思睡呢？快去上网吧！”

李振宁被搞得莫名其妙，打开微博一看，热搜第一是夏瀚宇，点进去大大小小的图片昨天演唱会上的图片，黑暗中只能看清楚轮廓，两个穿深色衣服的男人在人群中接吻，评论区吵得热火朝天，不堪入目。

夏瀚宇也太幼稚了，有本事亲自承认嘛。李振宁把手机踢到脚边，继续睡回笼觉。

才昏昏沉沉睡着，又被一通电话吵醒，李振宁爬起来没好气：“喂？”

这一大早的怎么那么多事，这些人都不睡懒觉的吗？

“你看夏瀚宇的微博了吗？”

来电人是李振宁的朋友，知道李振宁和夏瀚宇的事，李振宁心中有不好的预感：“又怎么了？”

微博十分卡顿，李振宁等了好一会才点进夏瀚宇微博：

“昨天和我的青春挥手告别了，今天起我是有担当的成熟男人，不谈过去，我们重新认识，然后未来的每一天你都属于我。

[图片] [图片]”

图片是李振宁的睡颜，用贴纸挡了脸，但能看得出是在床上，另一张是拍的两张演唱会门票。

李振宁愣愣的出神，他甚至不知道夏瀚宇什么时候给他拍过照片，拍过几次。夏瀚宇，他到底在干什么？当红小鲜肉突然宣布出/柜事业不会受影响吗，还有李汶翰，他得罪了李汶翰相当于被好几个公司婉拒了......

夏瀚宇的电话像是算准了时间打过来，李振宁抓着手机，忽然没了接通的勇气，就这么任由那段特殊的铃声一遍又一遍地响，像细鞭一样一鞭一鞭抽在他心上，抽掉一层皮，疼得直倒抽冷气。

大概响了百十来遍，李振宁听到恶心，才抖着手划开接通。

夏瀚宇低沉的一句“喂”准确无误地击中李振宁内心最柔软的地方，他张口发现自己早已哽咽：“夏瀚宇，别再耍我了......”

李汶翰到家时，李振宁早就洗了脸吹了头，没了清早的狼狈之态。李汶翰见他穿得干净利落往外走，心里明镜儿似的，还是关切地问：“你去哪？”

“去见他。”李振宁没扯谎，坦诚相待是他现在唯一能对李汶翰做的。

李汶翰看着他在门口穿鞋，想说我送你吧，最后他只说：“早点回来。”

李振宁走的时候没回头，李汶翰盘算着他不会再回来了，改天找人把他的行李衣服什么的送过去。

李汶翰一直以为自己是人生赢家，而事实上他也确实一帆风顺，情场也未曾失意。直到那天的演唱会，他目睹了好精彩的拥吻，加上事后李振宁的心不在焉，他才意识到，他根本什么都不是，夏瀚宇的告白像一记耳光，响亮打在李汶翰脸上，打得他措手不及，打得他五官钝痛。

可以了，这是他第一次认输，他心服口服。

李振宁坐在计程车上，听着司机师傅放的广播电台的情歌——

“有一天晚上 梦一场

你白发苍苍说带我流浪

我还是没犹豫 就随你去天堂”

车辆停停走走，歌曲娓娓道来，李振宁望着窗外的风景，喃喃自语：我还是没犹豫，没犹豫。

————


End file.
